


Tomorrow May Rain (I'll Follow The Sun)

by Everyone_Every_Ever



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff, Morning Kisses, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyone_Every_Ever/pseuds/Everyone_Every_Ever
Summary: All of it warmed Amaya, as if she herself had a Sunfire heart in her chest. She loved Janai. In short months, she had gone from enemy, to prisoner, to friend, to lover.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Tomorrow May Rain (I'll Follow The Sun)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdeateStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeateStar/gifts).



> Let’s pretend being somewhat fluent in basic asl happens in 2-3 months k.
> 
> Also, I’m sorry I didn’t get to the actual Revealing It part. I’m total crap at dialogue with more than 2 people. 
> 
> Written for IdeateStar for the TDP Holiday Exchange.

Sunlight danced across the golden bands that decorated Janai’s long, soft braids, lighting up the sharp marks around her eyes and down her throat, as if the sun had actually poured molten metal across her skin. The elf laid still on her side, back facing Amaya, spine bared where the soft bed shirt rode up. The temptation to wake her tugged at the human as she stared at what seemed like miles of muscled, warm, tenderness. She was so different when she slept, Amaya thought. Soft and warm, not hard and hot (though both were good. Amaya would not complain about battle-ready, armored Janai). Gentle and giggly when she awoke to soft, teasing kisses that pressed to her collarbone, apologetic and light when her horns nearly took out Amaya’s sight, too.

In the daylight, it was hastily stolen kisses against burning pillars and behind the backs of Janai’s courtiers. The queen was still quite poorly adjusted to the throne, after all, and the thrill of a quick, quiet kiss as they passed in a dead hallway took just the slightest edge off of the tension she quite obviously felt. 

In the evenings, as they met again, signs fell clumsily from Janai’s hands, a foreign tongue she hadn’t mastered yet. The words were hardly marred by her stumbling, fumbling fingers, though; near poetic, they danced, an imperfect mirror of Amaya’s. (Amaya was beginning to feel quite sorry for Kazi- she knew she hadn’t signed towards Janai quite a few of the signs that the Sunfire elf used to draw her into a rather more passionate moment. In the moment, she was always far from complaining. Later, however, she was always somewhat torn between laughing at their expression and offering futile comfort.) 

All of it warmed Amaya, as if she herself had a Sunfire heart in her chest. She loved Janai. In short months, she had gone from enemy, to prisoner, to friend, to lover. Her thought that elves were evil seemed so strange now. As if it had been a different person who had told her nephews that elves were bloodthirsty monsters, who had struck out at the Moonshadow elf Callum had found his own heart in. 

There was no feeling like she felt towards Janai. She had loved; of course she had loved. She loved her sister, and Harrow, and Gren, and Ezran and Callum. But that was a totally different love. On occasion, a woman would come into her life who she couldn’t help but fall for, but it never lasted. It couldn’t have felt like this, anyways. Her love for Janai was like Janai’s apparent love for the sun- without it, she felt like she would wither away,forgotten. With it, she could withstand the hottest fires, melt down the most solid rocks, protect whoever she had to. 

Amaya didn’t want to hide that behind closed doors or the backs of oblivious politicians any longer. Even waiting the minutes for Janai’s eyes to open felt like an eternity of torture. So, she grabbed her hands gently, tugging and squeezing and shaking and kissing, urging her beloved awake. 

The elf shoved Amaya, and, though her arms were still rather weak from sleep, the human tumbled half off the bed. With a fake-offended expression, she wrapped Janai in her arms, tumbling them both off the bed, much to the queen’s rather obvious, yet lighthearted, displeasure. The vibrations of her complaints tickled her shoulder as they sat wrapped around each other. 

They sat for long moments, until the sun had fully shown itself past the horizon, and then sat for longer. Finally, Janai lifted her head, briefly kissed Amaya’s cheek, nose, and, last, her lips, then sat back and spoke.

“Are you alright?”

It was then that Amaya realized her eyes were watering somewhat, anxiety and nerves had blossomed so strongly in her gut. She nodded hastily, wiping her eyes quickly. “ _I want to tell everyone about us. If you want to_.” 

For a second, Janai didn’t speak. Didn’t move. She was halfway past dumbstruck by the idea. Shocked that Amaya would even dream of admitting her love for an elf. Shocked that Janai herself would admit her love for a human. Shocked that it didn’t scare her like she assumed it would. Instead, her stomach filled with fireflies, burning her insides with a light and warmth she couldn’t otherwise even dream of. 

Then, she surged forwards, flattening her girlfriend against the sun-warmed floor, pressing kiss after kiss after kiss to every open inch of skin. “Are you sure? You want to tell… Everyone?” 

Amaya took a deep breath and nodded. “ _I’m more sure of this than anything else._ ” 

Tears welled in Janai’s eyes as well now, splashing once or twice onto Amaya’s face before the human reached up and brushed them away. Then, they met for another kiss, then again, and again, as if nothing else in their lives mattered.

And at that moment?

Nothing else did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Apologies that it's quite short!
> 
> Also, thank you for having me write this. It makes my lil lesbian heart happy to write these two.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr- mothman-of-teslonia


End file.
